Kenner BSC dolls
Scholastic and Kenner created a line of seven 18" Baby-sitters Club Dolls in 1993. Each doll was uniquely designed and dressed and came with its own special edition mini book, with the doll's outfit corresponding to the story in the mini book. One doll and one mini book was made for each baby-sitter (a total of seven dolls). In 1998, 4 small-size dolls were made, with more planned but cancelled. 1993 dolls Dolls on cardboard backing Kristy Kenner doll on card.JPG|Kristy Mary Anne Kenner doll on card.jpg|Mary Anne Claudia Kenner doll on card.JPG|Claudia Stacey Kenner doll on card.JPG|Stacey Dawn Kenner doll on card.JPG|Dawn Mallory Kenner doll on card.JPG|Mallory Jessi Kenner doll on card.JPG|Jessi Dolls in box Kristy Kenner doll in box.jpg|Kristy Mary Anne Kenner doll in box.jpg|Mary Anne Claudia Kenner doll in box.JPG|Claudia Stacey Kenner doll in box.JPG|Stacey Dawn Kenner doll in box.jpg|Dawn Mallory Kenner doll in box.jpg|Mallory Jessi Kenner doll in box.jpg|Jessi Doll Outfits and Accessories *'Kristy' - white Krushers shirt, blue jean jacket, whistle, black shorts, red socks, white shoes *'Mary Anne' - red sweater leotard, necklace with ring, tartan skirt, thigh-high black socks, brown shoes *'Claudia' - white lace shirt, overalls, 3-ring earrings, pink tights, purple boots *'Stacey' - flower shirt, pink skirt, light pink tights, pink boots, heart necklace, simple loop earrings *'Dawn' - jean jacket with 3 jewels, pink-and-white striped shirt, pink skirt (lightly attached to the shirt), white tights, blue shoes, simple gold loop earrings *'Mallory' - yellow sweatshirt, black-and-white checkered skirt, glasses, small stud earrings, pink socks, black shoes *'Jessi' - 2 hair beads, ballet shoe earrings, pink sweater with striped collar (no shirt), white tights, pink shoes Character bios *'Kristy' - I'm Kristy. Even though I'm the shortest girl in my class, I have really big ideas! I founded the club and serve as its president. I just love all kinds of sports and I enjoy coaching a softball team for little kids. *'Mary Anne' - My name's Mary Anne and I'm the secretary of the BSC. I have always wanted a sister, and now that my dad has married Dawn's mom, I have one! Logan my boyfriend, Tigger my cat and movie stars are just a few of the things I really like. *'Claudia' - I'm Claudia the BSC's Vice-President. We hold our club meetings in my room because I have my own phone line and a stash of junk food! I'm not a great student, but art class is terrific. I love to read mysteries and to dress in wild clothes. *'Stacey' - Hi! I'm Stacey. My first love is math and that has come in handy with my duties as the club treasurer. One of my favorite hobbies is shopping, especially in New York City where I'm from and where my dad lives now. I keep posters on my wall to remind me of Manhattan. *'Dawn' - Hello, I'm Dawn, and I'm the club's alternate officer. I'm originally from California, but I think Stoneybrook, Connecticut is pretty neat! I think ghost stories are really cool, too. Mary Anne is my best friend, as well as my stepsister! *'Mallory' - Hi, I'm Mallory -- but my friends call me Mal! I'm a junior officer of the club, and I can't wait until I grow up and become a famous author of children's books. Do you believe that I have seven younger brothers and sisters? *'Jessi' - Hello, my name's Jessi. Someday I'll be a famous ballet dancer. But for now, I practice at ballet school, where I am in the advanced class! I'm a junior officer of the club, since I'm only 11. I absolutely love horses and performing onstage. Kristy Kenner doll bio.JPG|Kristy Mary Anne Kenner doll bio.jpg|Mary Anne Claudia Kenner doll bio.JPG|Claudia Stacey Kenner doll bio.JPG|Stacey Dawn Kenner doll bio.JPG|Dawn Mallory Kenner doll bio.JPG|Mallory Jessi Kenner doll bio.jpg|Jessi Mini book covers Claudia Saves the Day Baby sitters Club mini book cover.jpg|Claudia Saves the Day Mary Anne and the Lost Boy Baby-sitters Club mini book cover.jpg|Mary Anne and the Lost Boy Stacey Hates Shopping Baby-sitters Club mini book cover.jpg|Stacey Hates Shopping Kristy and the Triple Trouble Baby-sitters Club mini book cover.jpg|Kristy and the Triple Trouble Dawn and Junk Food Kids Baby-sitters Club mini book cover.jpg|Dawn and the Junk Food Kids Starring Jessi Ramsey Baby-sitters Club mini book cover.jpg|Starring Jessi Ramsey! Mallory and the Pet Disaster mini book cover.jpg|Mallory and the Pet Disaster Claudia_Saves_the_Day_mini_book_back_cover.jpg|Mini book back cover Box Back, Side, Top, Bottom 7 Kenner doll boxes top.JPG|Top of boxes 7 Kenner doll boxes bottom.JPG|Bottom of Boxes 7 Kenner doll boxes left side.JPG|Left side 7 Kenner doll boxes right side.JPG|Right side Kenner doll box back side.JPG|Back Kenner 1993 doll cardboard backing back.jpg|Cardboard backing (back) Proof of Purchase on back of box Kristy Kenner doll box back Proof of Purchase.jpg|Kristy Mary Anne Kenner doll box back Proof of Purchase.jpg|Mary Anne Claudia Kenner doll box back Proof of Purchase.jpg|Claudia Stacey Kenner doll box back Proof of Purchase.jpg|Stacey Dawn Kenner doll box back Proof of Purchase.jpg|Dawn Mallory Kenner doll box back Proof of Purchase.jpg|Mallory Jessi Kenner doll box back Proof of Purchase.jpg|Jessi Extras Hair Styling Info 1993 Kenner Dolls.jpg|Info sheet about styling the doll's hair found in some of the doll boxes 1995 Planned but not Released The 1995 Kenner Girls Toy Fair Catalog showed several dolls that were planned but not released. These included an Abby doll (wearing the same outfit she wears on the cover of #90 Welcome to the BSC, Abby!), Dawn wearing jeans and sunglasses, Kristy wearing a purple shirt and pink shorts, and Claudia wearing a hippie-style outfit that was used later for one of the four much smaller Kenner dolls released in 1998. Since the 18" Kenner dolls were originally released in 1993 and stopped being produced in 1995, presumably these newer dolls were cancelled due to insufficient sales. Advertising Baby Sitters Club Dolls (1993)|1993 Commercial from Nickelodeon promoting the dolls BSC Kenner 1993 dolls bookad from 89 1995.jpg|Kenner dolls advertised in book #89 in 1995 BSC Kenner 1993 dolls ad from mystery game.jpg|Ad for the dolls found in The Baby-Sitters Club Mystery Game Kenner_18_inch_dolls_poster_from_1994_JCPenney_Christmas_Catalog_P498.jpg|The 18" dolls in the 1994 JC Penney Christmas catalog. Here the dolls are advertised to come with a poster. 1998 dolls Four barbie-size dolls were released: Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, and Mallory. Kristy 1998 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Kristy Mallory_1998_Kenner_doll.jpg|Mallory Claudia 1998 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Claudia Stacey 1998 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Stacey Kristy 1998 Kenner doll box back.jpg|Back of box Category:Dolls Category:Merchandise